Temporary Wife
by Cherry Riddle
Summary: Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah hamil untuk menggapai impiannya dan meminta tolong kakaknya, Itachi untuk menikahi Sakura sampai dia kembali kepada Sakura. Bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga Itachi dan Sakura? ItaSaku, slight SasuSaku!


**Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Temporary Wife © **Hyuuga Cherry

.

.

ItaSaku Fiction with

SasuSaku

**Genre : **Romance, Family, & Hurt/Comfort

**Warning : **AU, typo, Rated M for Mature, not Lemon karena belum sanggup (He he…), & segala hal yang membuat fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

* * *

.

:: CHAPTER 1::

Pemuda berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu memandang adiknya yang sedari tadi tersenyum sumringah. Melihat adik semata wayangnya begitu bahagia, mau tak mau dia tersenyum juga. Diangkatnya tangannya dan pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

"Itachi, singkirkan tanganmu! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Itachi terkekeh geli melihat adiknya yang cemberut. Hanya di depannya saja Sasuke akan bertingkah seperti ini. Sangat kontras dengan sikapnya di depan orang lain. Hari ini Sasuke begitu bahagia karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang telah diperjuangkannya selama tiga tahun ini.

Dua bersaudara Uchiha itu melihat lagi surat yang hampir kusut karena sedari tadi Sasuke tidak melepaskannya sedikitpun.

"Kakak, akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkannya. Ibu dan ayah pasti akan bahagia sekali di alam sana. Aku bahagia."

Itachi ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Tentu saja adiknya itu merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya adik semata wayangnya berhasil menerima beasiswa penuh dari _Harvard University_. Usaha kerasnya untuk belajar selama di SMA tidak sia-sia dan ia bisa membuktikan pada ayah dan ibunya yang telah lama meninggal bahwa ia bisa menjadi anak yang dibanggakan.

"Aku tahu, Sasu. Tentu saja kau pasti bisa karena kau adalah adikku." Itachi menepuk pundak kekar Sasuke.

TING TONG.

Bel yang berbunyi mengalihkan perhatian kedua Uchiha tersebut. Itachi beranjak dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu. Itachi tertegun begitu melihat sesosok gadis cantik yang sedang memberikan senyuman manis padanya. Sang tamu terus memberikan senyum manisnya tanpa sadar bahwa ia membuat pipi si sulung Uchiha itu merona tipis.

"Sore, Kak Itachi!" suara riang tetapi merdu itu mengalun indah di telinga Itachi. Itachi memberikan senyuman tipis.

"Sore, Sakura. Masuklah, Sasuke ada di dalam." Setelah itu, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Itachi masih memperhatikan helaian indah rambut merah muda sepunggung gadis itu.

"SASUKE-KUUUN!"

Itachi menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan nyaring gadis tadi. Dia hampir saja tertawa melihat Sasuke yang juga menutup telinganya dengan raut wajah kesal. Sudah kebiasaan, setiap ada Sakura pasti ada keributan. Gadis itu sangat berisik, selalu berteriak setiap bertemu Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa, Sasuke tetap bertahan menjadi kekasih gadis berisik itu. Walaupun gadis itu sering bertingkah menyebalkan, tetap saja adiknya itu sangat mencintainya.

Itachi tersenyum melihat kemesraan pasangan itu. Dia senang sekali melihat saat gadis itu mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan gemas, lalu ia menutup telinganya lagi saat Sakura berteriak.

"Hwaaaa… Kau dapat beasiswa? Selamat sayang!" Itachi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat mereka berdua. Dalam hati ia menggerutu,'kapan aku dapat pacar secantik dan seberisik dia?'

-oOo-

"Sasuke-kun, kau jangan sampai lupa makan makanan yang bergizi, harus teratur. Lalu jangan sering begadang, kalau capek kau harus istirahat. Kalau sakit, cepat minum obat ya. Jang-"

"Sstt, cerewet!" Sasuke menutup bibir Sakura dengan jarinya lalu mengecup bibir itu dengan mesra. "Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau suruh, Sayang. Jangan terlalu khawatir padaku, aku bisa menjaga diriku."

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Memang saat ini mereka tengah berada di bandara karena Sasuke akan segera berangkat ke USA. Sasuke balas memeluk gadisnya. Sial! Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini ia malah semakin mencintai Sakura.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu, kau jangan selingkuh di sana." Sakura berkata dengan suara serak karena menangis.

"Sabar, Sakura. Aku hanya pergi lima tahun, setelah itu aku akan kembali dengan sukses dan kita akan menikah. Kau bisa kan menungguku?" Sasuke berbisik lembut di telinga Sakura. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ehm."

Deheman seseorang membuat pasangan kekasih itu terkejut dan langsung melepaskan diri. Di samping mereka, Uchiha Itachi dengan wajah tanpa dosanya malah mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar mereka tanpa menghiraukan _deathglare_ yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Cih, mengganggu saja." Gerutu Sasuke, gadis merah muda di dekatnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jangan lupa kalau kalian tidak sendirian di sini." Itachi malah semakin menggoda adiknya yang semakin terlihat kesal. Dia hanya bermaksud membuat pertengkaran seperti biasa sebelum Sasuke pergi ke Amerika.

"Aku tahu kau iri, Itachi-baka. Makanya cari pacar, masa' sampai umurmu hampir kepala tiga kau belum juga pacaran. Aku yang belum dua puluh tahun saja sudah dapat pacar secantik ini." Ejek Sasuke sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Senyum Itachi surut.

"Dasar adik nakal, jangan sembarangan bicara. Aku baru dua empat." Itachi menjitak pelan kepala Sasuke.

Suara tawa yang bergemericing menghentikan pertengkaran kakak adik itu. Rona merah menjalari pipi kedua Uchiha saat melihat Sakura tertawa lepas. Wajah cantiknya terlihat bahagia, cantik sekali, membuat jantung Sasuke dan Itachi berdegup kencang.

-oOo-

Sepi.

Itachi menerawang sejenak, ia menghela napas berat. Rumahnya terasa sepi tanpa adik semata wayangnya. Ia sudah terbiasa hidup berdua bersama adiknya sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Saat dia lelah atau _bad mood_, Sasuke pasti akan menjahilinya supaya ia bisa sedkit melupakan sejenak masalahnya.

Baru satu bulan Sasuke di Amerika, Itachi sudah jengah dengan kesendiriannya. Adiknya benar, ia sudah seharusnya mencari gadis yang bisa mengatasi rasa sepinya. Gadis yang ceria, manis, ramah, cerdas, dan 'menyebalkan' seperti Haruno Sakura.

Itachi baru sadar kalau sudah satu bulan juga dia tidak bertemu gadis cerewet itu. Padahal rumah ini selalu ramai jika ada dia. Itachi tidak membohongi hatinya bahwa dia merindukan gadis itu. Rindu senyumnya, tawanya, gerak tubuhnya yang menarik, mata hijau beningnya yang sangat indah, bibir…

Itachi tersentak karena pikirannya barusan.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti tadi. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah kekasih adiknya, mungkin juga calon adik iparnya. Tapi tetap saja ia adalah lelaki normal yang punya ketertarikan terhadap gadis cantik seperti Sakura.

"Sial!"

Itachi sudah tidak berminat lagi meneruskan pekerjaannya. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah tidur dan merilekskan pikirannya yang lelah. Pekerjaan sebagai polisi memang sangat melelahkan, tapi ia tidak menggerutu karena polisi adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil.

Ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha juga adalah polisi, tetapi beliau meninggal dengan terhormat saat menjalankan tugas sebagai polisi.

SRAK.

Lelaki itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tertidur.

-oOo-

Matahari sangat terik menyengat kulit karena saat ini telah memasuki musim panas. Sedikit sekali orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan, tapi tidak demikian untuk Uchiha Itachi. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sebuah pohon jati besar di sudut jalan Rose Drive. Mata hitamnya mengamati dengan cermat dan hati-hati ke sebuah rumah kecil yang terletak tepat di seberang jalan.

Rumah itu minimalis bercat krem, desainnya sederhana, sama sekali tidak ada yang istimewa. Rumah itu dikelilingi pagar besi abu-abu yang rendah. Halamannya tertata rapid an terlihat sangat sejuk dengan adanya pohon jati besar yang ada di tengah-tengah halaman.

PUK.

"Bagaimana Itachi?"

Itachi menengok sedikit ke belakang ke arah teman satu divisinya, Deidara. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum ada tanda-tanda dokter aborsi itu di sana. Aku sudah mengawasi rumah itu sejak dua minggu yang lalu, tapi yang terlihat hanya wanita tua. Dia terlihat seperti pemilik rumah itu."

Deidara hanya menghela napas mendengar jawaban Itachi. Dia sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan atasan mereka.. Bagaimana mungkin polisi sekelas dia dan Itachi diberi misi untuk kasus-kasus macam begini. Apalagi sudah dua minggu ini mereka hanya bisa pulang tanpa informasi apa-apa.

"Sabarlah, Dei. Aku yakin rumah ini tempat aborsi ilegal milik Akito. Mungkin hari ini kita kurang beruntung." Itachi tersenyum mengejek pada temannya, dia tahu pemuda itu pasti kesal sekali diberi misi 'kacangan' seperti ini.

"Tapi sudah dua minggu dan kita belum menemukan apa-apa. Aku kira pak tua itu memberikan kita misi ke luar kota. Mengejar perampok misalnya, atau genk-genk sadis yang lagi tenar di Ame. Membosankan sekali."

Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar gerutuan Deidara. Ia hapal betul watak temannya itu. Penggerutu, gampang kesal, dan tidak suka diremehkan.

Selagi ia mengamati rumah itu, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap warna yang tak asing lagi. Merah muda. Sakura.

Itachi menyipitkan mata, berusaha memastikan bahwa wanita itu benar-benar Haruno Sakura, pacar adiknya. Dan penglihatannya tidak salah. Itu benar-benar Sakura.

Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di tempat ini? Pikirnya bingung.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari taksi dan berjalan pelan di trotoar. Ia tidak mempedulikan kulitnya yang tersengat panas matahari. Pandangan Itachi mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Dan tidak hanya dia saja, Deidara juga ikut mengamati gadis itu.

Itachi memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang pucat, lingkaran hitam tercetak di bawah kelopak matanya, ia terlihat lesu. Itachi baru saja ingin memanggil Sakura, tapi yang dilihatnya kemudian membuatnya terkejut. Sakura masuk ke pagar rumah yang selama dua minggu ini diawasinya.

"Hei, Itachi. Untuk apa gadis itu kesana?" Deidara berbisik.

Tapi Itachi diam. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa Sakura kesana. Mata onyx-nya tidak lepas dari Sakura sampai gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah setelah pintu dibuka oleh seorang wanita tua.

"Itachi, jangan-jangan dia ingin aborsi." Deidara mendesis jijik.

Itachi tersentak dan langsung saja berlari ke rumah itu sementara Deidara mengejarnya. Ia tidak peduli panggilan Deidara. Ia harus tahu untuk apa Sakura ke tempat seperti itu. Dengan kasar ia mendobrak pintu rumah hingga membentur dinding dengan keras.

Seisi ruangan terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Wanita tua yang tadi dilihatnya menjatuhkan nampan minuman di tangannya. Tapi yang paling terkejut adalah Sakura, ia menatap ketakutan pada Itachi. Itachi mendekatinya, ia tidak menghiraukan Deidara yang sekarang sudah ikut masuk.

"I-Itachi-niisan…" Sakura gemetar hebat di tempat duduknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Itachi berkata keras, mungkin bisa dibilang membentak.

Dia ingin mendekati Sakura tapi telinganya mendengar suara lain. Suara jeritan kesakitan dari balik pintu yang Itachi kira adalah kamar. Ia berjalan cepat ke pintu itu, melewati begitu saja wanita tua yang masih diam dan syok di tempatnya berdiri.

BRAK.

Itachi membuka pintu dengan kasar dan menemukan seorang wanita yang mengeluarkan jeritan tadi. Di samping wanita itu, seorang lelaki paruh baya terlonjak kaget. Tangannya yang sebelumnya berada di perut wanita tadi, kini mencengkeram lemari di belakangnya.

"Wah, wah. Ternyata benar dokter Akito, kau membuka praktek aborsi di sini." Deidara muncul di kamar dan menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Akito.

Deidara segera membekuk lelaki tua dan wanita tua yang menjadi pembantunya. Sementara itu wanita yang hampir diaborsi tadi segera dibawa ke rumah sakit.

-oOo-

Sakura menangis, dia menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam Itachi. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat seolah berada di tempat penuh salju. Isakannya menggema di ruang keluarga Uchiha. Itachi sendiri sebenarnya tidak tega melihatnya, tapi ia butuh penjelasan dari gadis yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

"Jadi kau hamil?" tanya Itachi, Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"I-iya."

"Dan itu anak Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi, ia mengusap matanya yang basah dan berusaha memandang Itachi. Pemuda itu balas memandangnya iba.

"Aku bingung, Nii-san. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu sebelumnya."

"Hhhh…" Itachi memijat pangkal hidungnya, ia tidak tega melihat Sakura seperti ini. Untung saja ia bisa menghentikan Sakura, kalau tidak…

"Apa Sasuke sudah tahu?"

Sakura diam sejenak lalu menggeleng, "Aku tidak tega memberitahu dia, aku tidak mau dia menyia-nyiakan beasiswanya demi aku. Tapi aku takut kalau orang tuaku tahu, kalau teman-teman kampusku tahu bagaimana? Aku bingung…"

"Kau tidak bisa merahasiakan ini dari Sasuke, bagaimanapun juga anak itu adalah anaknya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kau menggugurkan kandunganmu, Sakura. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku juga tidak akan membiarkan itu."

Hening. Sakura tidak menjawab karena Itachi benar. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega membunuh anak kandungnya sendiri, buah cintanya dengan kekasihnya. Ia menyesal dulu karena terlalu ceroboh melakukan hubungan suami istri sebelum menikah dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

"Aku akan menelepon Sasuke sekarang, dia harus tahu." Itachi beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil telepon dari nakas.

.

.

Sakura menangis dalam diam, bantal di bawah kepalanya sudah basah. Ia meraba perutnya yang masih rata, mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu yang tumbuh di rahimnya. Ia menyesal karena sempat berniat membunuhnya.

Tadi sore Itachi sudah menelepon Sasuke dan seperti dugaannya, Sasuke marah besar. Sakura bahkan tidak mampu berkata sepatah kata pun dengan Sasuke. Ia takut kalau Sasuke benar-benar akan meninggalkan beasiswanya untuk bertanggungjawab atas janin yang dikandung Sakura sekarang.

Sakura tidak mau Sasuke kehilangan sesuatu yang sejak dulu menjadi impiannya. Sakura menyesal sekali, seandainya saja ia tidak terlalu ceroboh sehingga membiarkan saja peristiwa saat malam kelulusan itu terjadi. Ia tidak menolak saat Sasuke mencumbunya. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah membiarkan itu.

Wanita itu terisak lagi. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sasuke dan pada anaknya.

-oOo-

Itachi lagi-lagi melemparkan berkas-berkas laporan kasus begitu saja ke mejanya. Semua masalah yang terjadi dalam seminggu ini benar-benar membuatnya pening. Sasuke marah karena Sakura yang melarangnya untuk pulang ke Jepang dan melepas beasiswanya. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Sakura menghadapi masalah ini sendirian. Mereka saling mencintai dan pasti rela melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan masing-masing.

Itachi bingung memilih yang mana. Jika Sasuke pulang ke Jepang dan menikahi Sakura, ia pasti akan kehilangan beasiswa itu. Itachi tidak tega kalau Sasuke terpaksa harus melepaskan kesempatan langka yang menjadi impiannya sejak dulu. Tapi kalau tidak begitu, maka Sakura yang akan malu karena mengandung anak di luar nikah. Ini merupakan aib baginya dan keluarganya.

Selagi ia pusing dengan pikirannya sendiri, Itachi dikejutkan dengan suara ponsel yang nyaring. Dengan kesal ia menyambar ponselnya dari atas meja dan terkejut karena yang menelepon adalah Sasuke.

"Halo." Seru Itachi tidak sabar.

"_Aniki…"_

"Sasuke, ada apa? Apa kau sudah mengambil keputusan?"

"_Hn."_

"Apa ya‒"

"_Aku sudah menelepon Sakura kemarin. Dia masih memaksaku untuk tidak pulang ke Jepang. Dia bilang dia akan sangat sedih jika aku melepaskan beasiswaku. Hhhh…"_

Itachi mendengar helaan napas Sasuke di sana. Semenit lamanya Sasuke tidak berbicara sebelum Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung.

"_Aniki, aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku sudah memikirkan ini masak-masak selama beberapa hari ini. Dan hanya kau yang bisa kumintai tolong."_

Itachi mengerutkan kening heran. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

"Kau ingin membujuk Sakura agar membiarkanmu pulang ke Konoha?"

"_Bukan itu. Aku yakin Sakura tidak akan bisa dibujuk. Dia pasti akan marah sekali padaku kalau aku mengorbankan impianku demi dia. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."_

"Lalu apa, Sasuke?"

"_Aku mohon padamu untuk menikahi Sakura sampai aku menyelesaikan kuliahku…"_

"APA?"

**To be Continued**

* * *

Aduuuuhh, gak nyangka bisa balik lagi kesini…!

Setelah sekian lama akun ini gak bisa Cherry buka, akhirnya bisa log in lagi…

Cherry publish fic baru nih *fic lama belom kelar udah nambah-nambah lagi* PLAK XD

Sori buat teman-teman semuanya yang udah nunggu-nunggu MCL, bukan gak mau nerusin, tapi Cherry lupa passwordnya lagi. Ini aja bisa dibuka dengan bantuan temen kosan.. hehehe… *password twitter aja lupa juga…*Hiks…

Fic kali ini sbenarnya buat adekku yang cute yang minta dibikinin ItaSaku, gak nyangka malah jadinya fic kayak gini… Sori kalau ada typo dan bahasanya yang kurang oke.. namanya juga masih belajar *digebukk…%&(^&%$

But, cherry senang bisa aktif lagi… Buat MCL, kira-kira gak lama lagi diupdate deh…

N, seperti biasa, kiranya reader sekalian mau member masukan dan saran lewat review buat fic yang gak ada apa-apanya gini…^O^

REVIEW!^_~


End file.
